


100 'I love you's

by supertoastyqunari



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, There might be some sad, i don't know yet, mixed in, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertoastyqunari/pseuds/supertoastyqunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 ways Adaar tried to communicate Sera she truly, madly, deeply loved her, and 50 ways Sera tried to communicate to Adaar that she loved her. Truly, madly, deeply. </p><p>(The chapters will not be related to each other and can be read in any order wanted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

It is already dark outside, when Meravas finally wakes up. She was just supposed to rest her eyes for a while. Instead it seems she dozed off and slept about an hour. 

“‘m sorry, Sera,” she mutters, rubbing her eyes. Her ginger hair is all over the place. 

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Sera says, her eyes intent on the road. 

They have been driving for hours. They had left early in the morning, at about 8 o’clock, just to reach home at some decent time. Except it is already dark, so they have not exactly done so well on that. On their way to their destination, they had stopped in a hotel (they had had a presentation on bee-keeping that Meravas had wanted Sera to see, but her beloved had just said that the guy obviously didn’t know shit about bees and just wanted to profit from them), which is part of the reason why they had no idea it would take so long to reach home. Sera looks very tired. 

“It’s been a long, long day,” Meravas sighs, and Sera nods. The fact that she doesn’t comment more nor tries to start a discussion speaks volumes. She must be really tired. Meravas should know her well enough to deduce that. She feels compelled to let Sera rest. She wants to let her sleep for a while. Sera has been driving for hours now. Meravas really, really wants wants to do something to maker her feel better. 

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile,” she suggests, smiling for Sera.

“Are you sure you aren’t too sleepy for that, Shiny?” Sera asks, though the suggestions seems to tempt her. “I’d rather not crash. Not that I mind you crushing me. But I do. The crashing. Not crushing.”

“Just pull over at the next gas station. I’ll crush you later,” Meravas laughs, winking at Sera. 

Her beloved joins the laugh and mutters something very similar to “woof”.


	2. It reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera thought of Meravas, and wanted to let her know that.

On her kitchen table sits a plushie. Meravas has been staring it now for several minutes, trying to figure out where it came from. It is a plushie of a puppy, with big, pleading eyes and floppy ears. It has carelessly stitched clothes on, even. Clothes that resemble a lot what Meravas likes to wear when not working. She pulls out her phone, finding [My honey-bee] from her contacts and calling Sera. 

“Hello hello!” the cheerful voice answers her. Sera is obviously in good mood. “How was your work day?”  
“As usual,” Meravas answers, smiling fondly at her girlfriend’s excited demeanour. “My back hurts like hell from all the lifting, the new workers won’t get off my back at any time and my boss wants to promote me.”

“Oooh. Finally! You’ve been there for ages already.”

“I don’t want a promotion! It means more responsibility,” Meravas mutters, though she still smiles as well. “I am fine at the position I am now.”

“Your boss can’t force you to take that promotion. Or can she?” Sera questions, her tone doubtful. 

“She can push anything through,” Meravas laughs in answer. “Anyways. I came home to find a thing on my table. Could this have something to do with you?”

“A thing?” Sera asks, her tone excited. It betrays her “innocence” on the matter. “Shiny, I know nothing of things. Do you like it?”

“It’s cute. Did you sew the clothes yourself?”

“Yess! I needed lot of bandages after that. Punctured all my fingers. You have bandages at your place, right? I need to borrow more.”

“There are more in my place,” Meravas assures her beloved. It is cute to hear her voice so happy, though she worries for Sera’s fingers. “Where did you get the plushie?”

“Remember the science fair I visited with Dagna, yeah? It was standing there. Or, sitting, really. It can’t stand. I saw its eyes, and woah. It reminded me of you! So I got this idea! A great idea!” Sera says happily. “Dagna thought so too. She says you look like a lost puppy sometimes.”

Meravas sighs as Sera snickers a while. She has heard that before.

“Anyways, yeah. I made your clothes to it. Pretty precise job, right? I’ve gotten hang of sewing now!” Sera continues, and Meravas examines the clothes a bit better as she listens. They are excellent copy of her wardrobe. Fitted to a dog. 

“I’ll treasure it always, honey-bee,” she says, her tone a bit teasing. “It’ll help me get through all the nights when you don’t stay over.”

“That’s like once in a month,” Sera snickers. “Or once in a year! You’re daft, yeah?”

Meravas only laughs in answer. They should move in together, with the amount of time they spend together. Maybe they soon will.


End file.
